


Entwined

by Saharhis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Cutesy, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Build, leokumi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saharhis/pseuds/Saharhis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The houses of Hoshido and Nohr were famous for their feuding which transcended generations. When the patriarchs of those houses passed, it was up to their children to break the cycle, and as a result they enrolled Takumi and Sakura in a Nohrian high school as an act of goodwill. When Corrin takes Takumi's phone and enters Leo's number as her own, Leo suddenly becomes a source of comfort Takumi never knew he needed. </p>
<p>I blame tumblr. I blame all the pretty Leokumi art for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning may not make much "sense" (but what does in a HS AU?) but the two houses basically span entire cities and each has developed its own culture. 
> 
> I swear I never much cared for Leokumi in the beginning but damn. You guys just dragged me right on down into this hell. 
> 
> That general rating probably gonna go up as this progresses.

In the past, the houses of Hoshido and Nohr were notorious for clashing with one another over the simplest trivialities. The patriarchs of both families were known for their quarreling despite being on good terms previously. As such, their children never interacted much until Garon, patriarch of Nohr, unexpectedly passed. Sumeragi, patriarch of the Hoshidan clan had already passed much earlier leaving their eldest children, Xander and Ryoma respectively, to settle their feuding. As if the history wasn't already convoluted, Mikoto, wife of Sumeragi, was the mother to Corrin, one of the children living in the house of Nohr.

The two houses were heavily divided, causing districts specifically for Nohrian influenced shopping and dining, as well as Hoshidan influenced markets to spring up rapidly. The streets were outlined to look very different as well, and both houses were separated by a large bridge. While there wasn’t any sort of official decree that someone from the Nohr side had to stay away from the Hoshidan and vice-versa, it was a sort of “understanding” that one house didn’t fraternize with the other. Over the years prejudices reigned and false information spread as the houses became more segregated. The deaths of Sumeragi and Garon helped significantly in quelling that isolationist tendency as the younger generation became much more open to closing the divide.

Now, many years later, Takumi and Sakura, the youngest of the Hoshidan children were enrolled in a Nohrian school at the behest of Ryoma, the new patriarch. Despite the cause of the feuding being removed, there was significant animosity between them and the supporters of their respective houses. The idea of having the youngest children join was an act of good faith, and an attempt to get to know their step-sister, Corrin, who attended the same Nohrian school.

"Now class, we have a new student joining us today, this is Takumi. He comes to us from Hoshido." The instructor said, motioning a young, impassive Takumi to move from the door to the front of the room. His uniform was rather baggy; the dark sweater with a Nohrian emblem emblazoned on the breast clearly a few sizes too large as it hung off his hips. Nohr's outfits were known to be rather form-fitting and binding, though this was the exception. Takumi’s late entry into this school district meant a uniform would need to be specially procured in his sizing. Hoshidan students were always welcome in this school, though the specific nature of the area and general disdain towards them meant the students were few and far between. Hoshidan schools had a similar problem, many Nohrians viewing the district as a somewhat of a step down for their children.

"Takumi, anything you'd like to say?" She asked as he simply shook his head, his long silver hair flowing side to side.

"A-alright then... why not have a seat?" He moved to the back of the classroom passing by sneers and snickers of Nohrian children who were equally as fascinated as they were disgusted. Adjacent to him in another row was Leo whom he instantly recognized. Leo would only shoot him an awkward glance at random times, causing Takumi to always furrow his brow. The two had barely spoken over the years; Takumi was always known for being impulsive and a bit reckless while Leo was considered a genius, excelling in everything he did. Little did they know they had much more in common than they would realize.

"I've specifically asked for you to be placed in Leo's class," Ryoma stated over their dinner, causing Takumi to nearly choke on rice, Sakura patting him lightly on the back.

"What!? Why!? I thought the point was to get to know Corrin?” He rebutted.

"She's a year ahead of you," Ryoma said as he grabbed a piece of fish with his chopsticks, "You'll still see her. At least this way you're with someone you know."

"I don't know him!" Takumi furiously shouted.

"Then try to get to know him, Takumi." Ryoma asserted, "Sakura, you're in class with Elise."

"O-Okay..." Sakura was known for being unbearably shy in any situation, though she was kind, sweet, vastly intelligent and wise beyond her years.

"Hey I can stop by after work and pick up both of you. How about we go get ice cream after?" Hinoka smiled, attempting to ease the situation as Sakura shyly nodded. Takumi was angrily finishing his rice, refusing to meet either Hinoka's or Ryoma's gaze.

Lunch at this school was much different than Takumi was used to. In his old school he would bring a lunch each day and eat at his desk with his friends, though this school served lunch in a cramped cafeteria. Completely lost and confused he roamed the halls, his stomach lightly growling. He eventually made his way to a breezeway before encountering Corrin as she cheerfully headed his way.

"Takumi..!" Corrin dashed over to him, nearly knocking him over with her sudden embrace.

"Uh.. hi.." He said quietly, as she released him, her hands on his shoulders.

"How are you settling in?"

"Well..." His cheeks flushed as his stomach instantly growled. Corrin only smiled.

"You haven't eaten lunch yet?"

"No.."

"Why not?" She asked as Leo walked up behind them, his expression blank. He was only slightly taller than Takumi but always seemed to be looking down on him. Takumi's attitude towards him wasn't much better, as he thought him pompous.

"Oh, Leo...!" Corrin flashed Leo a quick, sweet smile, causing Leo's expression to immediately soften. "Maybe you could show Takumi how to get to the cafeteria?"

"I can find it!" Takumi quickly stated, "I'm not even hungry." He pouted as he folded his arms, his stomach rumbling. Leo pulled out his phone, distracting himself from the drabble between his adoptive sister and her step-brother.

"Oh that reminds me, Takumi give me your phone."

"Why?"

"You don't have my number yet, do you? I'll text you!" Corrin beamed as Takumi reluctantly took out his phone and handed it to her. She quickly entered Leo's number and labeled it with her name before handing the phone back to him.

"Send me a message sometime, okay?" She smiled as walked by them, heading back into the building. Corrin lived with Nohr through most of her life, and as such had very little interaction with her step-siblings until recently. Leo was still distracted by his phone as Takumi slid his back into his pocket. Leo peered at Takumi momentarily; Takumi was staring fiercely at him.

"Problem?" Leo asked as he held his phone at his side, "Cafeteria is just through that door, by the way." He sighed as he walked by Takumi, entering the building. Takumi was surprised at the sudden offering of help considering their past. The bell rang shortly after and Takumi returned to class, rather famished.

After school Takumi waited by the gate for Sakura, as Hinoka walked up to greet him. She wasn’t much older than Takumi, though younger than Ryoma, holding down a job while she went to school. Since their Father passed, she and Ryoma have had to work diligently to finance the family while Takumi and Sakura were underage. Leo walked out the gate, shooting Takumi a quick glance before disappearing around a corner. Elise, Leo's younger sister, ran closely behind anxiously trying to catch up to him. Sakura showed up shortly after, hanging her head, dragging her feet and clutching her bag.

"What's wrong?" Hinoka asked, bending down to reach Sakura's height.

"N-nothing..! There's just so m-many new people..." She said nervously.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright." Hinoka patted Sakura's head before standing straight, "Are you two ready to go? I promised ice cream!"

"O-okay..!" Sakura smiled, as Takumi's stomach roared, turning his cheeks bright red from embarrassment.

"We could get more than just ice cream too." Hinoka laughed, "Should we wait for Corrin? Is she coming?"

"I didn't s-see her today.."

"She's probably busy with them." Takumi sneered, insinuating that she would rather spend her time with the Nohr children than her own family. It was a rather complicated situation and in many ways, Corrin was one of the many reasons the two families were attempting communication.

"I'll call her." Hinoka pulled out her cell phone, quickly dialing Corrin's number. She automatically received a voice mail indicating that either Corrin was out of signal range, or had switched off her phone. She opted to send her a text message instead, though quickly realized that Corrin was never quick to answer in the past, if she answered at all.

"Well the offer is out there, let's just go." Hinoka put away her phone as they walked to a nearby Nohrian cafe', Sakura and Takumi ordering sundae's while Hinoka opted for coffee.

"Why not get something more wholesome Takumi?"

"This is fine." He replied as he made quick work of the treat, finishing well before Sakura.

“So what happened in school? Did you talk to Leo?” Hinoka asked.

“Hmph.” Takumi slid the spoon back into the sundae bowl before leaning back into his chair and folding his arms.

“Heh, I’ll take that as a ‘We’re working on things.’” She smiled before taking a sip of her coffee.

“Uhm… big sister, that guy is s-staring at us…” Sakura tugged on Hinoka’s sleeve, motioning her to look over at a young Nohrian sitting at a nearby table. He was dressed well compared to Takumi who looked like he was haphazardly thrown together; his sweater the appropriate size and accentuated with a pressed blazer and dark slacks. He left his table and walked over to Hinoka’s.

“Hey, you’re the new kids, right?” He asked, smiling.

“They are.” Hinoka answered, Takumi was purposefully ignoring him while Sakura was trying to conceal herself behind the remainder of her sundae.

“I’m Silas, it’s a pleasure to meet you both,” He smiled, extending his hand to Hinoka. She shook it happily as Sakura peered over the glass.

“This is Sakura, and that’s Takumi. I’m their elder sister, Hinoka.”

“Are you Corrin’s siblings?” He asked.

“You k-know Corrin?” Sakura asked, sitting straight.

“She’s my best friend! She told me that her siblings would be joining us at school.” He beamed, Sakura only smiled at him as Takumi tried purposefully to ignore him, staring at the wall. “Heh, if you guys ever need help, just find me or Corrin, okay?”

Later, at home, Takumi was in his room, books sprawled about the floor as he attempted to learn about Nohrian history and calculations. It was early winter; his entrance into the school was very late and as a result, he was far behind on their curriculum. Never mind the fact that he hadn’t been taught anything about Nohrian history prior to this experiment set forth by his Brother. Sakura was the same, both struggling to learn year’s worth of instruction in a very short time. He found the history fascinating for the most part; Nohr had a long history of aggression, and their strategies were so different from what he had been taught previously. Overall Takumi enjoyed learning and especially enjoyed books, a trait he unknowingly shared with Leo.

His phone was pinging incessantly with the messages from Hinata and Oboro, two of his best friends from Hoshido. They had been together for many years, sharing practically everything. He picked up the phone, answering one of its many rings.

“Hey! Finally! How did today go?” Hinata asked.

 “It was okay.”

“Just okay? We’ve been so worried! Oboro’s probably messaged you a hundred times!”

“About that, yeah.” Takumi said, looking at the notifications, “Tell her I’m okay and I’ll call her later.”

“Okay… but, are you really okay? You seem down.” Hinata questioned.

“I’m fine, really.”

The evening came uneventfully as the family quickly ate dinner, Takumi especially silent as he was still frustrated with Ryoma’s decision to place him in a school that wasn’t very open to Hoshidans and that he was sent there specifically to fraternize with Leo. Sakura seemed to be adjusting much better, though her shyness often took hold. Elise was friendly enough, assuming she didn’t get too close to Corrin. The following school day was full of extra-curricular activities and club admissions, causing regular instruction to be limited. Neither Takumi nor Sakura knew anything about Nohrian games, making them both slightly anxious as participation in at least one was a requirement at this school.  

That night Takumi tossed and turned furiously about his bed, unable to properly rest. He had always had horrific nightmares, usually stemming from stressful situations or past trauma. Lately they had been fueled by uncertainty, frustration and anger, always scaring him into staying awake. He reached for his phone, Oboro’s notifications still peppered the screen as he scrolled through contacts and noticed Corrin’s name. He hesitated as he opened the message box, slowly typing. He hovered over the send button for several seconds.

“Are you awake?” It read, simple enough.

“I am. Why are you?” Takumi wasn’t sure how to answer the message, just as he was unaware he was actually talking to Leo. The number wasn’t recognizable on Leo’s phone either, though he saw Corrin enter it earlier that day and thus knew it belonged to Takumi.

“I can’t sleep.”

“Why?”

“Anxiousness? I guess.”

“What are you anxious about?”

“Those clubs tomorrow, I think. I don’t know any Nohrian games and I’m sure they don’t have shogi.”

“You’ll be fine. Goodnight.” Leo’s response was short, but welcoming. Takumi didn’t reply any longer, instead scrolling through the endless list of messages from Oboro. He was well aware that she was infatuated with him, though he didn’t return her affections. He liked her well enough, just not in a romantic sense. He was thankful for her concern as well, it ran deep as she messaged him frequently, worried for his well-being. She was probably the only person who really knew and understood him besides Hinata.

The following morning, class was fairly normal though disrupted by numerous activities being set up outside, making it difficult to concentrate. Takumi spent most of the morning rather anxious, absorbing next to no information presented. The festivities outside were grand as many recruitment stalls were set up around the courtyard, the slight chill in the air bothering none. It reminded him of a regular festival, considering they had snacks and refreshments and games, though he knew he most likely wouldn’t be welcome at any of them given he was Hoshidan.

The teaching session ended and the class dispersed quickly out the door, leaving Takumi in his seat as he fumbled with his belongings, his cheeks a light pink and his face slightly wrinkled from the nervousness he was unsuccessfully trying to hide. Leo packed his things in his bag before standing, noticing Takumi fumbling with his own as he stuffed them in the bag. Remembering their conversation from yesterday, he slowly walked over to him and the two stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity. Takumi’s eyes were fierce and warming, while Leo’s were calm and quiet.  

“Have you ever played chess?” Leo began, “That’s a club with few members.”

“Chess?” Takumi perked up.

“It’s a strategic board game. Would you like to join me?”

“S-Sure…” Takumi was taken aback by his sudden offering of support, his eyes widening. His anxiousness all but dissipated as he was thankful for the opportunity from someone he never expected.

The pair walked down the hallway to a small room opposite the breezeway Takumi had explored yesterday, not saying a word. Leo looked very calm and collected while Takumi gripped his bag, the long sleeve from his oversized sweater barely concealing his hand. Leo opened the door finding that the room was completely devoid of any occupants, though it had several chess boards and pieces strewn about.

“This is the chess club?” Takumi asked, surveying the room as he entered and set his bag to the side.

“I told you it had few members.” Leo said, grabbing a board and patting off the dust.

“How many is a few?”

“There’s two now.” Leo smirked as he set up the board near a window where they were able to view the outside festivities, motioning for Takumi to join. He did so, sitting at the side with the white pieces.

“Are you familiar with this game?” Leo asked.

“Not really. How do you play?”

“It’s simple really, the overall goal is to protect the King piece. If he falls, the game is over. Each piece has a set of rules it has to follow as well in order to move.” Leo explained.  

“That’s pretty similar to shogi. I think I can do this then.” Takumi smiled.

They played chess for a few rounds, Leo besting Takumi at each turn while he picked up on the individual rules of the game. It wouldn’t be long before Takumi was matching Leo in pure strategic skill, something Leo greatly appreciated as he was considered the best chess player on the Nohrian side. The day would end rather uneventfully, though now at the gate they gave each other small smiles instead of awkward glances. Progress was made, both feeling a sense of calm that replaced the animosity they were previously harboring.

That evening was the same for Takumi, books strewn about as he studied up on Nohrian culture, his phone pinging repeatedly with messages from Hinata and Oboro. He was significantly more content this time and it showed at dinner, Ryoma and Hinoka taking note of his disposition change. Even Sakura seemed pleased, having joined a club with Elise, though her relationship hadn’t progressed nearly as much as Takumi and Leo’s. Night was similar to the day before as well; Takumi was tossing and turning in his bed when his phone pinged. It was late; he knew most people would be asleep at this hour as he checked it, finding it was “Corrin.”  

“How did it go?”

“Great! I joined the chess club with Leo.”

“You seem pleased.”

“I am!”

“That’s great. Goodnight.”  

**Author's Note:**

> @_@ What fresh hell is this.


End file.
